


L’amore dell’immortale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [30]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, F/M, Melancholy, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic su Cade la pioggia e tutto lava di Negramaro feat. Jovanotti.Raccolta di drabble sulla coppia Skull/Angelica.





	L’amore dell’immortale

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Song-fic su Cade la pioggia e tutto lava di Negramaro feat. Jovanotti. 

Raccolta di drabble sulla coppia Skull/Angelica.

 

L’amore dell’immortale

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Cap.1 Vita sofferente

 

_Cade la pioggia e tutto lava._

 

Angelica strinse la scopa al proprio petto, scrutando la pioggia fuori dalla finestra, aveva un occhio nero e il labbro spaccato ricoperto da sangue rappreso. Rabbrividì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli biondi e abbassò lo sguardo, l’odore dell’umidità le punse le narici, sentiva il marito russare profondamente alle sue spalle.

Si voltò a guardare l’uomo steso su un giaciglio di paglia, il braccio sul ventre rigonfio sporco di farina, un po’ era anche sul suo viso, aveva la saliva che gli colava dalla bocca. Il suo respiro pesante lo faceva tremare, Angelica rabbrividì guardando le sue mani grandi. Tornò a fissare la pioggia.

< Lei tutto lava… anche questo >.

 

[109].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.2 Maltrattamenti

 

_Cancella le mie stesse ossa._

 

“Volevi che fossi ricco anch’io, vero?!” sbraitò l’uomo. La raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso e la sentì urlare, guardandola cadere a terra pesantemente. “Vorresti vivere in una reggia?! Magari servita e riverita! Beh, se avessi scelto quella vita noiosa e spocchiosa non avrei certo sposato una come te! Sei una buona a nulla! Non perché sei una scialba e sciocca plebea, ma proprio perché fai schifo!” ululava.

La donna abbassò il capo, la sua guancia era arrossata.

< Devo resistere. Tanto tutto passerà, verrà lavato via dalla pioggia. Un giorno anche le mie stesse ossa verranno spazzate via da un torrente > pensò.

 

[104].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.3 Caduta

 

_Cade la pioggia e tutto casca._

 

Angelica cadde pesantemente sul pavimento, insieme a un piatto e scoppiò a piangere, vedendo che era andato in frantumi. Lo raccolse, ferendosi le mani, le gocce di sangue caddero per terra, le lacrime le rigarono le gote. Strinse le labbra e scosse il capo, recuperando i cocci.

< Non importa. Non tornerà adesso, non se ne accorgerà > pensò. Si rialzò e raggiunse un secchio colmo di resti di animali e scarti di cibo. 

“In fondo tutto cade, proprio tutto, come le gocce di pioggia. Posso cadere anch’io… basta rialzarsi subito dopo. Oggi è una così bella giornata” si rassicurò.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.4 Sotto la pioggia

 

_… e scivolo sull'acqua sporca._

 

Angelica stava camminando lungo la strada, la pioggia le faceva aderire i capelli al viso, tossiva forte, un rivolo di sangue le colò dal naso e se lo pulì con il dorso della mano, il suo corpo sottile tremava. Risalì le scalinate verso casa sua.

< Non capisco proprio perché mi chiamano panettiera. Io non lo so fare il pane. Vorrei tanto. Sarebbe bellissimo dare forma a delle figure, come delle rose. Io amo così tanto le rose > pensò. Scivolò su un rivolo di acqua sporca e ricadde, con un lungo gemito, sulla sua gamba si creò un ematoma.

 

[100].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.5 Incontro

 

_Si, ma a te che importa poi._

 

Angelica guardava il palazzo sulla collina, al suo interno si stava svolgendo una festa, le gocce di pioggia le rigavano il viso.

< Oh, Angelica, a te che importa? Non sei una nobile… però > pensò, notando un giovane uomo seduto per terra, tremante di freddo, che si soffiava su entrambe le mani. Riparato dalla pioggia da una tettoia.

< Chi avrebbe mai detto che avrei visto un boss degli Scoglio fare il boss dei Vongola… peccato che Armand scoprirà presto che può anche imitare le feste dei Vongola e il loro modo di regnare, ma Giotto non lo accetterà mai nell’anello > pensò Skull.

 

[105].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.6 Incontro d’amore

 

_Rinfrescati se vuoi._

 

“Anche io vorrei tanto andare al castello a danzare” disse Angelica. 

Skull si voltò e la vide.

“Tu non sei la moglie di Severino il panettiere?” chiese.

La ragazza annuì.

Skull le sorrise, si alzò in piedi e le prese la mano, facendola volteggiare. Danzarono sotto la pioggia, la giovane rideva, entrambi erano scossi da tremiti, ma i loro visi brillavano.

“Avreste preferito il ballo a corte?” domandò Sebastiano.

“Questo è meglio. Ci stiamo anche rinfrescando” disse Angelica, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Allora rinfreschiamoci, se è questo che vuoi” rispose Skull.

< Sono gentile con lei perché è la moglie di un Vongola, però… è davvero carina >.

 

[106].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.7 I capricci di Severino

 

_Questa mia stessa pioggia sporca._

 

“Ti avevo detto che oggi volevo la salsiccia! E tu mi presenti una mozzarella?!” sbraitò Severino.

Angelica fu scossa da una serie di tremiti e indietreggiò, cercò di sorridere al marito.

“È appena fatta. Ed i soldi che mi hai lasciato mi hanno permesso di controllarla, mentre oggi non c’era quello che vendeva la carne” esalò.

< Quella mozzarella è così bella, morbida. Avrei voluto darle almeno un morso. È normale che lui mangi di più, lavora al contrario di me. Io posso accontentarmi di quello che mi lascia > pensò.

Severino gettò la mozzarella in strada, sotto la pioggia battente.

Angelica impallidì, vedendola affondare nella pioggia sporca.

 

[108].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.8 Tentato omicidio

 

_Dimmi a che serve restare._

 

Skull aprì la finestra facendo uscire il fumo dalla cucina, Angelica tossiva rumorosamente, aveva il viso sporco di fuliggine.

“Ha cercato di ucciderti! Se non fossi arrivato io, tuo marito ti avrebbe fatto morire in quest’incendio!” gridò Sebastiano.

Angelica si mise a gattoni e tossì, ansimando.

“L-lui… voleva punirmi…” esalò. 

Skull l’aiutò a raggiungere la finestra, Angelica inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria umida della pioggia.

“Non capisco perché resti con lui” ringhiò Skull.

“Mio padre mi ha dato in sposa a Severino perché era un suo caro amico. Questo è il mio destino” esalò Angelica.

Skull la cullò contro di sé.

 

[101].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.9 Ingiustizie

 

_Lontano in silenzio a guardare._

 

Skull osservò Severino raggiungere Angelica con una serie di colpi di scopa, digrignò i denti e serrò un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

< Giotto voleva proprio evitare cose simili, ma adesso, proprio in suo nome, non posso attaccare quel bruto perché è un Vongola. La mia fedeltà e il mio rispetto va a un essere così inferiore che tanto offende la sua famiglia >. Il suo viso accaldato era solcato da gocce di pioggia, mentre i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< E così posso solo rimanere lontano, in silenzio, a guardare > pensò. Avanzò con passo di carica.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.10 Il Punitore

 

_La nostra passione che muore in un angolo e non sa di noi._

 

“Severino…” disse secco Skull.

Il panettiere si voltò e sorrise, strofinando le sue grosse mani tra loro.

“Il galoppino della mia famiglia. Cosa sei venuto a fare?” domandò.

Skull si premette il braccio contro il petto e fece un inchino in avanti.

“Come Punitore, in un periodo di pace come questo, ho ben poco da fare. Perciò sono qui per offrire i miei servigi” disse secco.

Angelica impallidì.

< La passione che nasceva per lui, un uomo così gentile, adesso sembra voler morire in un angolo. Avrebbe dovuto fare così dall’inizio, perché non sapeva chi siamo davvero noi > pensò.

 

[100].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.11 La nostra ‘amicizia’

 

_Non sa di noi._

 

“Serviresti un panettiere? Sapevo che chi non accetta i ‘lavori’ di famiglia…”. Iniziò a dire Severino.

“Non servo i Vongola che diventano parti di famiglie, mafiose e non, diverse dai Vongola. Tu non hai tradito la famiglia e, anche lavori umili come il panettiere, da oggi verranno riconosciuti come degni ai fini della famiglia” disse gelido Skull.

< Tuo marito non sa di noi, dell’amicizia che ci ha legato. Potrebbe fraintendere, però, non potevo non fare nulla > pensò.

“Ed in cambio cosa vuoi?” chiese Severino, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Mi farebbe comodo, si dice che possa fare qualsiasi cosa gli si richieda e ottenga sempre tutto > pensò.

 

[109].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.12 Ti renderò Vongola

 

_Non sa di noi._

 

“Che vi comportiate di conseguenza e che facciate controllare da me il vostro comportamento. Non temete, potrete continuare la vostra vita senza alcuna etichetta, ma…” disse Skull. Indicò sua moglie. “… dovrete rispettare la vostra consorte” spiegò.

Severino digrignò i denti.

“Questo potrebbe farmi sembrare meno uomo” ruggì.

“Al contrario. Mi hanno sempre fatto fare il lavoro sporco proprio perché i veri uomini non si abbassano a perdere tempo con esseri inferiori” rispose Skull.

“Se mi fa incazzare troppo, non vorrò sentire storie” ordinò Severino.

“In caso di gravi effrazioni non vi dirò nulla” rispose Sebastiano.

“D’accordo. Allora comincia a uccidere il vicino, mi dà delle rogne assurde” ringhiò Severino.

 

[110].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.13 La sciocca vendetta di Severino

 

_Cade la pioggia e tutto tace._

 

Skull stringeva l’elsa della spada, alzò il capo e ascoltò il rumore della pioggia, la lama della sua arma era sporca di sangue. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre le gocce gli solcavano il viso, i suoi capelli blu si stavano allungando fino all’altezza delle orecchie, ma s’intravedeva ancora la cresta. Le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo le catenelle di metallo sul suo viso.

Il sangue del cadavere decapitato ai suoi piedi si mischiava con l’acqua.

< Cade la pioggia e tutto tace > pensò. Si allontanò dalla vittima con passo cadenzato, appoggiandosi l’immenso spadone sulla spalla e si diresse verso la panetteria.

 

[101].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.14 _Peace_

 

_Lo vedi, sento anch'io la pace._

 

“Hai riportato un po’ di pace nella mia vita, grazie” disse Angelica.

Skull appoggiò un libro sul tavolo e si sedette su una sedia.

“Non potrò proteggerti sempre e, alle volte, dovrò assentarmi per missione. Non solo quelle che mi dà tuo marito” spiegò.

Angelica si piegò in avanti.

“Quello cos’è?” domandò.

“Ho intenzione d’insegnarti a leggere e scrivere, com’è d’obbligo per la moglie di un Vongola” rispose Skull, indicandosi le labbra.

Angelica si sedette sulle sue gambe, arrossendo e Sebastiano deglutì.

< Con te, guarda, sento anch’io la pace > pensò quest’ultimo.

“A-allora… ora t’indicherò le varie lettere e ti dirò la pronuncia” spiegò.

 

[105].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.15 Il principe delle favole

 

_Cade la pioggia e questa pace._

 

“Que-quello…” esalò Angelica. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo il cavallo, l’animale nitrì e le appoggiò il muso sulle mani, il fiato si condensava davanti al viso.

Skull era seduto su un purosangue arabo, la pioggia scivolava sulla sua armatura dorata.

Angelica si voltò verso di lui e congiunse le mani al petto.

< Sembra il principe delle favole che ho sognato tutta la vita > pensò.

“Sì, è un cavallo. Oggi voglio insegnarti a cavalcare, tanto quando piove tuo marito non esce mai di casa. Questo campo è deserto, nessuno ci vedrà e glielo riferirà” la rassicurò Sebastiano.

< Cade la pioggia e sono in pace > pensò lei.

 

[108].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.16 Sporca di brace

_È solo acqua sporca e brace._

 

Angelica era in ginocchio davanti al camino, intenta a spazzare la cenere della brace, le sue mani e il suo viso si erano sporcati di fuliggine, la sua pelle si era annerita.

Il marito era intento a pulirsi i denti con l’osso aguzzo di un pollo completamente ripulito.

“Muoviti! Non ho nessuna intenzione di pagare uno spazzacamino” ringhiò.

Angelica annuì e trattenne le lacrime, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti e sentiva la schiena dolerle.

< Mio marito mi sembra sempre di più un orco > pensò.

L’uomo aprì la finestra, prese un secchio colmo di acqua piovana sporca e, ridendo, lo rovesciò sulla testa della moglie, che strillò.

 

[110].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.17 Scrittore

 

_C'è aria fredda intorno a noi._

 

Skull raggiunse Angelica, la giovane era seduta in riva al lago con un libro sulle gambe, la scrutò leggere con aria assorta. Seguì la linea delle labbra di lei, il suo collo sottile, i seni che s’intravedevano sotto il vestito a pieghe reso più trasparente dalla pioggia. 

L’aria fredda le faceva condensare il fiato davanti al viso.

Skull avvampò riconoscendo il libro.

“Q-qu... Quello…” sussurrò.

Angelica si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.

“È stato il primo libro che hai scritto. Ho scoperto che eri uno scrittore e, ora che so leggere, volevo sapere cosa celava il tuo cuore” rispose.

 

[101].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.18 Abbraccio

 

_Abbracciami se vuoi._

 

Angelica appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Skull che, con la mano tremante, alzò il braccio per avvolgerle le spalle, ma lo riabbassò sospirando.

“Abbracciami, se vuoi” lo invogliò lei.

Sebastiano le sorrise.

“Ti piace così tanto la storia della principessa e della bestia?” le domandò all’orecchio.

“Il fatto che le insegnasse a cantare, a leggere, far di conto e persino combattere… Non è forse quello che stai facendo con me?” chiese Angelica.

“Io non vorrei mai entrarti nella testa” rispose Skull.

Angelica lo guardò negli occhi.

“Io non ti chiederò di cantare, ho capito chi fosse ‘la principessa’ fin dalle prime pagine… però… Scriveresti per me?” gli domandò.

 

[109].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.19 Non sei nessuno

 

_Questa mia stessa pioggia sporca._

 

Il fornaio alzò sopra la testa la grande spatola di legno, gridando.

Angelica si protesse il viso con la mano e indietreggiò, scivolò in una pozzanghera e affondò nell’acqua nerastra e oleosa. L’odore di marcio le punse le narici, mentre il suo vestito s’impregnava. 

La giovane si piegò in due e tossì con forza.

“Tu sei solo una gallinaccia! Nessuno ricorderà mai il tuo nome, nessuno! Per tutti sei solo la moglie del panettiere, una mia proprietà!” sbraitò Severino.

Angelica nascose il viso tra le mani e scoppiò a piangere rumorosamente, il suo corpo fu scosso da singhiozzi. Tossì con più forza di prima, le mancava l’aria.

 

[107].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.20 Erede mancato

 

_Dimmi a che serve restare._

 

Angelica era stesa sul letto, il corpo ricoperto da graffi, ematomi e profondi morsi. Le sue gambe erano spalancate, le ossa premevano contro la pelle e, ad ogni spinta vigorosa dell’omone sopra di lei, le sentiva scricchiolare, il letto sotto di lei rischiava di cedere tremando vigorosamente.

Severino rideva con foga, ansimandole nell’orecchio.

“Puttana, vediamo se questa volta ti decidi una buona volta a rimanere incinta. Voglio un cazzo di erede” ringhiò, tra i respiri rumorosi. I suoi versi risuonavano nelle orecchie della moglie, che strinse gli occhi, trattenendo le lacrime. Sentiva una sensazione di lerciume assalirla.

< Ditemi a che serve restare viva > pensò.

 

[106].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.21 Confusione

 

_Lontano in silenzio a guardare._

 

Angelica cercava d’impastare la pasta, le mani le dolevano e le dita non le rispondevano, sentiva i polsi farle male e la vista le si annebbiava. Tirò su con il naso, le sue narici erano sporche di sangue, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da profonde occhiaie e i suoi capelli color dell’oro erano sfibrati.

< La vedo morire giorno per giorno un po’ di più e resto in silenzio a guardare. Dovrei uccidere Severino, rapirla e… poi cosa? Abbandonare il regno, la corona e i miei doveri? Buttare secoli di fedeltà?

Non posso, per il mio re... Oh, Angel, sono così confuso > pensò Skull.

 

[105].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.22 Davide

_La nostra passione che muore in un angolo._

 

“La nostra passione sta morendo dal momento in cui ci siamo sposati. Non so, quando una donna diventa moglie, improvvisamente si trasforma in un essere lamentoso” borbottò Davide, portandosi un bicchiere di vino.

“Dopo un po’ anche fotterle diventa noioso. Quella strega di tua sorella, ad esempio, non sa fare niente e comincia a non essere più bella come agli inizi. Dovrei iniziare a usare la frusta, così capirebbe che il suo posto è in cucina” disse Severino.

“Buona idea” disse Davide. Finì di bere il suo vino e raggiunse una cameriera in un angolo dell’osteria. La donna si abbassò la camicia per lasciar vedere il seno prosperoso.

 

[108].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.23 Ospite sgradito

 

_E dimmi a che serve sperare._

 

Skull guardò il boss degli Scoglio seduto sul trono, era intento a masticare rumorosamente dei biscotti avvelenati. 

“Siamo assediati dalle guerre. Quando pensate di fare qualcosa?” ringhiò Sebastiano.

“Tu non sei un ospite gradito qui” borbottò l’uomo, mangiando rumorosamente. Briciole gli cadevano sui suntuosi vestiti.

“Potrei vincerle io, se solo voi vi degnaste…”. Iniziò a sibilare Sebastiano.

“Vattene, la tua presenza è pari a quella di un uccello del malaugurio” disse il padrone di casa.

< A cosa serve sperare che le cose cambino? > si chiese Skull.

“D’accordo, me ne vado, ma questo vi porterà alla rovina. Chi siede su quel trono primo o poi viene ucciso” sancì.

 

[109].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.24 Dolore sopito

 

_Se piove e non senti dolore._

 

Angelica prese la mano bruciata di Skull nelle proprie.

“Ti prego, fammela fasciare” supplicò.

“Io sono immortale, mi rigenero. Per questo tuo marito mi ha dato l’ordine di mettere la mano nelle fiamme del vostro forno” rispose Sebastiano.

Angelica impallidì.

“Questo non vuol dire che tu non senta dolore. È stato crudele da parte sua” gemette.

Skull si allontanò da lei e sporse il capo fuori dalla finestra, la pioggia che stava cadendo gl’investì il viso e lui chiuse le imposte.

“Sono abituato a sofferenze peggiori dell’anima, non sento più dolore” rispose.

Angelica gli prese il braccio e lo trasse a sé.

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.25 Morente

_Come questa mia pelle che muore._

 

< Il dottore del paese mi ha visitato e mi ha detto che la mia pelle sta morendo e non vivrò più di uno, due anni… Tu hai l’eternità, capiresti se te lo dicessi? Ho paura che mio marito lo scopra, che mi uccida prima solo per non doversi occupare di me quando sarò completamente inutile > pensò Angelica.

“Sai… sei troppo bella per essere una semplice contadina. Sembri una nobile” sussurrò Skull.

< Ed io un mostro. Come cambiano le cose, rimanendo uguali > rifletté.

“Non voglio che tu ti faccia del male lo stesso. Ti prego… credo di tenere tanto a te” lo implorò Angelica.

 

[107].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.26 Rossetto viola

 

_Che cambia colore._

 

I suoi occhi azzurri si rifletterono in quelli viola di Skull, coperti da delle lenti a contatto. Accarezzò i cerotti sulle guance di lui.

“Angelica…” esalò Skull. La giovane gli sganciò la collanina di metallo che dall’orecchio arrivava fino al piercing sotto il suo labbro inferiore.

“…. C-cosa…” biascicò Sebastiano.

Angelica chiuse gli occhi e baciò Skull, sporcandosi le labbra del rossetto viola.

Sebastiano chiuse gli occhi, cerchiati da trucco blu e viola, ricambiando con foga il bacio di lei. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, Skull la trasse più vicino a sé, circondandole i fianchi con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano le infilava una mano sotto la maglia.

 

[108].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.27 Amanti

 

_Che cambia l'odore._

 

Skull stava mollemente abbandonato sul letto, abbassò lo sguardo e vide Angelica addormentata sul suo petto. Le accarezzò la testa e sorrise, coprì entrambi i loro corpi ignudi con il lenzuolo.

< Forse è meglio che rivesti entrambi prima che ritorni il marito, ma… voglio lo stesso lasciarla riposare. Devo stare attento > pensò.

Da fuori proveniva l’odore della sera.

Skull adagiò delicatamente la giovane sul letto e le posò un bacio sulla fronte, si alzò e riagganciò la catenella al piercing. 

< Il mondo sembra cambiare odore, colori e persino luce > pensò. Raggiunse i vestiti ammonticchiati per terra.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.28 Passione nascosta

 

_Tu dimmi poi che senso ha ora piangere._

 

< Da quando, di nascosto, siamo amanti, non sento più il bisogno di piangere, come se non avesse senso. Qualsiasi cosa mi succeda, viene ripagata dalle sue attenzioni, le sue parole. 

Potrei stare ore a sentirlo suonare il violino, a sentirlo declamare ciò che scrive. È arrivato a cantare per me, per insegnarmi a farlo.

Mi fa sentire intelligente, ieri mi sono venute addirittura le ‘moltiplicazioni' > pensò Angelica. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso, mentre era intenta a spazzare il pavimento.

“Vedi di muoverti a pulire. Oggi vengono dei clienti importanti e voglio vederti sistemare anche il negozio” ringhiò Severino.

 

[103].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.29 Peccatori

 

_Piangere addosso a me._

 

“La vera forza è perdonare sempre il proprio marito. Le mogli devono essere sottomesse e trovare sempre il modo di conciliarsi. Devono capire il punto di vista del loro sposo e cercare di essere servizievoli. Gli uomini lavorano giorno e notte per portare a casa il cibo, se loro non…”. Le parole del sacerdote si trasformavano in un ronzio nelle orecchie di Angelica.

La giovane sentiva le gambe dolerle, mentre era inginocchiata sul pavimento di marmo della Chiesa.

< Sono diventata una peccatrice, ma ero stanca di piangermi addosso. Non vedo l’ora di poter rivedere Sebastiano, con lui posso correre libera > pensò.

 

[103].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.30 Pelle maledetta

 

_Che non so difendere questa mia brutta pelle._

 

Angelica sentiva le orecchie fischiare, la testa le doleva e l’umidità le mozzava il fiato, cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma ricadde pesantemente sul letto. Aveva la febbre alta, in alcuni punti la sua pelle era diventata nerastra, si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue.

Una sostanza nera si stava ammassando sotto il suo letto, Angelico boccheggiò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“N-no, maledetta pelle… non mi fermerai. Oggi io e Sebastiano ci dobbiamo vedere al lago” gemette. Fuori dalla finestra pioveva e le dita della giovane vennero avvolto da una fiamma della pioggia di un colore azzurro scuro.

 

[102].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.31 Non sei sporca

_Così sporca._

 

“Non riesco a togliermi questa ‘cosa’! Alle volte diventa nera e mi avvolge, mi fa sentire così sporca” piagnucolò Angelica.

Skull la strinse al petto e la cullò.

“No, no, va tutto bene. È un potere. Si chiama Fiamma della Pioggia” la rassicurò.

“Mi sento così sporca” gemette Angelica.

< La sua fiamma è contaminata dall’oscurità, come quella di Riccardo. Perché quell’antica fiamma maledetta deve distruggere la gioia e la vita di ogni persona che amo? > si chiese Sebastiano.

“Tu non sei sporca, tu sei perfetta così. È il resto del mondo che non merita una giovane pura come te” ribatté.

 

[102].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.32 Peccatrice

_Tanto sporca._

 

“Sei sempre così tanto sporca! Sei ridicola, mi fai fare cattiva figura con i miei amici” ringhiò Severino. Con una mano teneva un boccale colmo di birra, la raggiunse con una serie di calci ai fianchi.

Angelica, a gattoni per terra, vomitò sangue. Ricadde pesantemente, si tenne il ventre.

< Sì, sono tanto sporca, una vera peccatrice… però… Sebastiano dice che non lo sono.

Sebastiano, ti prego, vieni > implorò mentalmente.

La porta si aprì di scatto e Skull entrò a passo di carica, avvolto dalla sua fiamma della nuvola, che dilatava la sua ombra.

“Vostra moglie è incinta, dovreste trattarla diversamente” disse ringhiando.

 

[104].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.33 Ragazza misera

 

_Com'è sporca._

 

Severino si grattò il collo, mentre con l’altra mano era intento a impastare la pagnotta. Le sue mani scattavano vigorose, una ruga gli apparve sulla fronte.

< Ho cercato di metterla incinta per tutti questi anni… >. L’odore della pasta gli punse le narici. <… ed ora arriva il Punitore e lei resta incinta. Nessuno sa che lui gira intorno a casa mia, ma, se qualcuno lo scoprisse, potrebbe venirgli in mente lo stesso dubbio che sta sfiorando me >.

“Com’è sporca la tua maledetta anima, ragazza misera. Vedrò se quel bastardo che darai al mondo mi somiglierà” ringhiò duro.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.34 Nostro figlio

_Questa pioggia sporca._

 

“Forse se t’insegno a controllare la tua fiamma della pioggia, potremo lenire gli effetti di quella sostanza nera che tanto ti spaventa. Magari in questo modo ti sembrerà meno della pioggia sporca” propose Sebastiano.

“Sei il miglior maestro che si possa desiderare” disse Angelica.

“Sei tu che mi rendi un buon ‘tutor” rispose Skull, baciandole la fronte.

“M-mi piacerebbe… sai, il bambino che sto aspettando scalcia meno quando io e te cantiamo, seguendo il ritmo della pioggia fuori. Credo gli piaccia. Sarà perché la pioggia viene dalle ‘nuvole’” bisbigliò Angelica.

< Nostro figlio > pensò in coro insieme a Sebastiano.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.35 Non difendermi

 

_Si, ma tu non difendermi adesso._

 

“Lui… credo che mio marito abbia capito che il figlio è tuo” disse Angelica.

Skull abbassò o sguardo.

< Lui è sterile, ormai ne sono certo. Al contrario di me, la mia fiamma della Terra è una delle più fertili > pensò.

“Perciò, non incrementare i suoi dubbi. Se mi urla contro, tu non difendermi adesso” lo implorò Angelica.

“Non posso farti massacrare di botte, potresti abortire, tanto per cominciare e…”. Iniziò a dire Sebastiano.

“Sì, ma non difendermi quando mi tratta male o quando mi urla addosso. Almeno finché il bambino non sarà nato” ribatté Angelica.

“Va bene” esalò Skull con voce roca.

 

[104].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.36 Mantide

 

_Tu non difendermi adesso._

 

“Guarda che ho trovato” disse Angelica. Alzò la mano, sul palmo aveva un piccolo insetto verde.

Skull osservò la piccola mantide religiosa pioggia che la donna teneva tra le mani e sorrise.

“È una mantide religiosa. In oriente rappresenta la concentrazione e la meditazione” disse.

< È per me la dualità, visto quanto possono essere mortali con i maschi > pensò.

Angelica sorrise e se la mise sulla spalla.

“Da un po’ di tempo a questa parte mi segue. Penso voglia difendermi, come se non fosse già stato difficile convincere te a non difendermi” spiegò. 

Skull vide che la mantide lo fissava intensamente.

 

[103].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.37 Box Arma

 

_Tu non difendermi._

 

La piccola mantide aprì la bocca e fece il ruggito di un leone.

< Che sia la box arma di nostro figlio? Non dovrebbe ancora essere un uov… aspetta. Si è creata quella di Angelica per partorirla! > capì Skull.

“Ciao, bellissima. Lo sai che hai degli occhi stupendi” provò a dire la mantide. 

Quella sorrise, mostrando le chele e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

“Sai, penso di piacergli… e a te piaccio?” domandò Sebastiano ad Angelica.

La giovane si voltò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Scommetto, che prima o poi, vedremo anche un delfino-leone” bisbigliò Sebastiano, usando i poteri Borbone.

 

[103].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.38 La partenza del re

_Piuttosto torna a fango, sì, ma torna._

 

“Angelica… mi hanno mandato al fronte. L’esercito ha bisogno di un re che lo guidi. Tornerò il prima possibile” disse Skull.

Angelica lo vide indossare i guanti dell’armatura e impallidì.

“Lo so che non vuoi che io uccida, ma se non fermerò l’invasione, il popolo verrà spazzato via” disse.

Angelica gli posò una mano sul braccio.

“Non m’importa se ritornerai sporco di sangue, ricoperto di fango, con o senza onore. L’importante è che tu ritorni da me” lo implorò.

Skull la guardò in viso.

“Hai la mia parola, niente, nemmeno la morte, m’impedirà di tornare al tuo fianco” giurò con tono solenne.

 

[102].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.39 Re d’Italia

 

_E dimmi che serve restare._

 

“La guerra è vinta, ditemi a che serve che io resti” disse Skull. La corona sul suo capo era illuminata dalla luce del sole, che si rifletteva nelle gemme.

“Non possiamo siglare gli accordi con gli sconfitti senza di te. Sei il migliore di noi in queste cose” disse il generale. Parecchi altri capi militari annuirono.

Skull strinse le labbra.

< In questi momenti mi manca il Boss. Lui avrebbe semplicemente dato fuoco a tutto, nessun prigioniero. Così sarei potuto tornare dalla mia Angelica.

Severino potrebbe ucciderla, mentre io sono qui > pensò.

“Allora aggiornatemi, vediamo di riuscire a fare il tutto in fretta” disse secco.

 

[106].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.40 Umiliata

 

_Lontano in silenzio a guardare._

 

Angelica si piegò in avanti, sistemando le rosette in un paniere.

“ _Ehy_ , panettiera…” si sentì chiamare.

“Sì?” domandò, voltandosi verso un ragazzo.

“Mio padre ha detto che se non avrai un figlio, questa panetteria la rivelerò io. In fondo sono anni che faccio da garzone” disse con tono spocchioso. Teneva in bocca un filo d’erba.

Angelica abbassò il capo.

“Mi dispiace dirti che sono incinta” ribatté.

Il giovane uomo rise roco.

“Sì, ma ancora non sappiamo se non sarà una femmina inutile come te” disse.

< Mio marito sta in silenzio a guardare quando mi umiliano, si diverte anche > pensò Angelica.

 

[102].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.41 Bruttezza

 

_La nostra passione non muore._

 

“Ti sembro brutta, vero?” chiese Angelica, indicando la pelle macchiata di nero e il ventre rigonfio.

Sebastiano negò e l’abbracciò da dietro, stringendola a sé, accarezzandole il pancione.

“Tu sei un piccolo miracolo. Né il nostro amore, né la nostra passione possono morire. Tu mi hai aiutato a imparare cos’è la gioia nell’amore” disse.

Angelica chiuse gli occhi.

“Un giorno mi porterai a palazzo e mi presenterai il tuo re, vero?” chiese. Aveva le gote bollenti a causa della febbre.

“Te lo prometto” rispose Skull.

< Se il mio re fosse qui, lo implorerei di concedermi un’unica grazia Vongola: di salvarti > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

 

[108].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.42 Piccolo miracolo

 

_… ma cambia colore._

 

“Il re di confine ha cambiato colore alle sue bandiere, vuol dire che sta pensando di tradirci. Devo partire per un’altra campagna militare. Mi sembra sempre di abbandonarti, mio piccolo miracolo” gemette Skull.

Angelica negò con il capo.

“L’ultima volta sei tornato in fretta, considerando i tempi del viaggio” sussurrò.

“Solo perché ho ancora oggetti colmi di cielo con cui attivare i teletrasportatori. Se ci dovesse essere un problema in quel senso, potrei metterci anni solo per il viaggio di ritorno” gemette Skull. I capelli blu gli arrivavano alle spalle.

“Abbi fiducia come io ne ho in te. Tornerai, ormai me lo hai dimostrato” lo tranquillizzò Angelica.

 

[107].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.43 Soldi

 

_Tu fammi sperare._

 

“Non posso accettare tutti i soldi che mi hai portato” gemette Angelica.

Skull negò con il capo.

“Ho notato che stai impegnando piccoli oggetti. Se Severino lo scopre, avrà il diritto di ucciderti. Preferisco passarti io questi soldi” rispose.

< Sì, mi servono per comprare le medicine. Non voglio morire prima di aver dato alla luce mio figlio > pensò Angelica.

“Sebastiano…” esalò.

“Non temere. Li terrò io e te li darò di volta in volta solo quando ti serviranno, così tuo marito non saprà che te li do” la tranquillizzò Skull. 

< Te lo meriti. Tu hai riacceso in me una speranza per una vita migliore > pensò.

 

[109].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.44 Basilicum

 

_Che piove e senti pure l'odore._

 

Angelica era intenta a lavare i piatti, sentiva l’odore d’umidità prodotto dalla pioggia.

“Quindi tutti quei soldi nell’ultimo viaggio li hai fatti scoprendo un nuovo metallo, non con una razzia?” chiese.

“No, il metallo l’ho scoperto parecchi anni fa, quando mi dilettavo di alchimia” rispose Skull.

Le si avvicinò e le porse una pezza pulita.

“In questo viaggio ho scoperto una nuova pianta che ho chiamato ‘Basilico’” spiegò.

“Se il bambino fosse un maschietto, lo potremmo chiamare ‘Basilicum’” propose Angelica.

Skull le sorrise.

“La trovo una splendida idea, mi piace tantissimo questo nome, sembra latino” sussurrò.

“Me lo devi ancora insegnare il latino… e anche il greco” disse Angelica, annuendo.

 

[110].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.45 Pelle cadaverica

 

_Di questa mia pelle che è bianca, e non vuole il colore._

_Non vuole il colore._

 

“È tutto il giorno che piove. Da queste parti succede spesso” disse Angelica.

“Già” rispose Sebastiano, con tono incolore, guardandola.

“Beh, ne approfitterò per raccogliere un po’ di acqua piovana. Mi servirà per pulire gli speroni di Severino, ieri è andato a caccia. È un ottimo modo per farsi degli amici e nuovi clienti per la panetteria”. Proseguì a parlare Angelica.

< La sua pelle è sempre più bianca, quando non si ricopre di macchie nere, sembra semplicemente perdere ogni colore > pensò Skull.

“Sai, non credo che la vita da panettiere sia degna del piccolo Basilicum” borbottò con voce roca.

 

[101].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.46 Minacce

 

_No…_

_No…_

 

“Fai una parola di quella faccenda di Skull con tuo fratello Davide e ti uccido” ringhiò Severino. 

Angelica chinò il capo e annuì, unendo le mani al petto. Le sue gote divennero vermiglie, mentre guardava di sottecchi Skull sul tetto. Lo osservò montare una serie di assi sul tetto, per impedire alla pioggia di filtrare dai diversi buchi e sorrise.

< È sempre così laborioso, eppure lascia sempre tutto il cibo più buono a me. È così dolce e attento. 

Inizio a credere che lui non ucciderebbe nessuno, semplicemente è prigioniero del suo ruolo, come io del mio > pensò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“No… no-non lo farò” promise.

 

[110].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.47 Romanzi

 

_La mia pelle è carta bianca per il tuo racconto._

 

Skull accarezzò la pelle pallida di lei con il dorso della mano, sentendola umida. Fuori dalla finestra cadevano delle pesanti gocce di pioggia che tintinnavano colpendo le diverse superfici.

“Sai… ho deciso di chiamare ‘Angelica’ la protagonista del mio romanzo” spiegò.

“Ne scriverai uno nuovo?” chiese Angelica. 

Sebastiano annuì.

“In realtà ho già cominciato. Mi è venuto in mente mentre ero in viaggio e penso sia una bella idea, tutto sommato” spiegò.

“Appena è finito lo devi leggere a me e al bambino” disse Angelica.

“Promesso” rispose Skull.

Angelica iniziò a fischiettare e raggiunse una scopa, la utilizzò per danzarci insieme.

 

[101].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.48 Il ciclo di Angelica

_Scrivi tu la fine._

 

“Adesso basta. Scrivi la fine di questo libro, penso sia abbastanza lungo” disse Angelica.

Skull corrugò la fronte.

“Non ti è piaciuto?” chiese, mentre era intento a truccarsi il viso.

Angelica negò e gli mise una ciocca blu dietro l’orecchio.

“No, anzi, è meraviglioso. Però devi interrompere qui, così tieni i lettori sulle spine. Così potrai farne un seguito” spiegò.

Skull si grattò il mento.

“Quindi… dici fare una saga?” domandò.

“Sì, è proprio quella la mia idea. Magari riesci a finirla prima che nasca mio figlio” rispose.

“Allora scrivi tu ‘fine’ sull’ultima pagina della prima copia definitiva” disse Skull.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.49 Pubblicazione

 

_Io sono pronto._

 

“Io sono pronto. Sei sicura che posso andare?” chiese Skull. Era ritto sulla porta, indossava un mantello da viaggio.

“Sì, certo che puoi, tranquillo” disse Angelica. Stava ravvivando il fuoco del camino.

“Però, se Severino mentre non ci sono…” biascicò lui.

“Mio marito sta facendo sempre più tardi da quando ha scoperto le grazie di quelle donne nella Casa chiusa che ha aperto mio fratello” rispose Angelica.

“Se tutto va bene sarò di ritorno per domani” promise Skull.

Angelica annuì.

“Non vedo l’ora tu faccia pubblicare tutti e tredici i racconti della saga” sussurrò.

“Anche io. Così un giorno li leggerà anche il bambino” disse Skull.

 

[106].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.50 Forza interiore

 

_Non voglio stare sulla soglia della nostra vita._

 

< La nostra vita insieme è una soglia che non hai mai voluto attraversare. Alla fine anche io sono tornata indietro > pensò Angelica.

Era intenta a lavare la schiena del marito, lì dove c’erano i segni di morsi di altre bocche.

< Tu hai iniziato a tradirmi che ancora eravamo fidanzati. All’epoca piangevo, adesso non m’importa. Nessuna delle tue amanti ti può dare quello che Sebastiano ha dato a me nelle nostre notti di passione. Quando il bambino nascerà, ne avremo altre.

Adesso sono sulla soglia di una nuova vita e, inizio a pensare, che potrei anche andarmene davvero con lui, un giorno > rifletté.

 

[106].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.51 Il tempo scade

 

_Guardare che è finita._

 

“La relazione tra mio fratello e sua moglie è finita. Lui non fa altro che tradirla e lei è sempre più ubriaca. Ha cercato di tagliarsi le vene e ha minacciato di gettarsi nella macina del mulino…

Se non avessi conosciuto te, sarei finita così” disse Angelica. Si stava legando i boccoli con un nastrino blu.

“No, è più quello che provo io senza di te. Tu eri innamorata della vita” sussurrò Sebastiano.

< In realtà la mia vita è finita da un po’, ma, prima di andarmene, voglio dare alla luce mio figlio. Anche se, da quando ho imparato a controllare le fiamme, sto meglio > pensò Angelica.

 

[109].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.52 Il dottore

 

_Nuvole che passano e scaricano pioggia come sassi._

 

“Gliel’ho detto tante volte. Lei deve stare lontana dalla pioggia. Per lei ogni singola pioggia è come un sasso che le cade addosso. Lo vuole capire?” chiese il dottore. Era intento a chiudere il barattolo delle sue sanguisughe.

“Do-Dottore…” sussurrò Angelica. Vedeva delle nuvole violette percorrere il cielo fuori dalla finestra.

“La sua vita si sta abbreviando, qualsiasi rimedio si sta rivelando inutile. Ha provato a pregare?” chiese il dottore.

“Sì, ma non ha aiutato molto” ammise Angelica, arrossendo.

“Allora provi a dormire di più e questo nuovo unguento che mi è arrivato” disse il dottore.

“Le ricordo che non ho tanti soldi per pagare” rispose Angelica.

 

[107].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.53 I fratelli di Severino

_E ad ogni passo noi dimentichiamo i nostri passi._

 

Angelica guardò il dipinto sulla parete, che raffigurava due gemelle omozigote, entrambe avevano la frangetta che gli copriva gli occhi, ma una aveva il caschetto rosa e l’altra azzurro. Dietro di loro c’era una ragazza bionda, con una frangetta che le lasciava scoperto un occhio e aveva il resto dei capelli legati in codini dai lunghi boccoli.

“Me lo ha mandato mio fratello Mefisto, raffigura i suoi tre figli” ringhiò Severino. 

“È il primo dei tuoi fratelli a farti un regalo?” domandò Angelica.

< Non parla mai di loro. È come se ad ogni passo, dimenticasse una parte del suo passato > pensò.

 

[103].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.54 I fratelli di Severino II° parte

 

_La strada che noi abbiamo fatto insieme._

 

“No, Luise mi ha mandato la ricetta per fare le brioche francesi all’inizio dell’attività. È una ricetta francese” rispose Severino. Era intento a inchiodare storta la gamba ad un tavolo. “Quel maledetto di Alfred vive a palazzo, ma non manda mai niente. È uno Scoglio, ma si sente un Vongola” sputò.

“È lui che fa tutte quelle feste al castello Vongola in cima alla collina?” domandò Angelica.

“Sì, ma non fa mai niente. È un buon a nulla. La strada che noialtri siamo riusciti a fare da soli, lui se la sogna. È solo bravo con quello schifo di etichetta, la odio!” sbraitò Severino.

 

[104].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.55 Quadro bruciato

 

_Gettando sulla pietra il nostro seme._

 

< Ho getto i semi della mia vita sulla dura pietra e sono cresciuti lo stesso. Non ho bisogno di loro > pensò Severino. Prese il quadro e lo gettò nelle fiamme, lì dove la figura delle due ragazze stava ardendo, spiccarono il volo una farfalla rosa e una azzurra demoniaca. Mentre le fiamme non riuscirono a intaccare la figura della bionda, il pezzo di tela dov’era dipinta volò su per il camino e si allontanò nel cielo plumbeo della notte.

Severino digrignò i denti.

“Dimenticavo il patto demoniaco di Mefisto e Luise” ringhiò, scuotendo il capo.

< Io non ho avuto bisogno di trucchi simili >.

 

[107].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.56 Il figlio di Armand Scoglio

_A ucciderci a ogni notte dopo rabbia._

 

Severino afferrò per la gola la prostituta che aveva davanti e strinse con entrambe le mani sulla giugulare. La giovane boccheggiò, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta di lui, i capelli biondi le ricadevano confusi.

< Io non sono un buon a nulla solo perché non mangio robaccia avvelenata come mio padre! Io non sono un buon a nulla perché non ho voluto vivere a palazzo! Io non sono un buon a nulla, ma quella misera di mia moglie sì! Potessi la ucciderei > pensò. Strinse con abbastanza forza da soffocare la prostituta.

“È la terza questo mese, amico mio” borbottò Davide.

 

[101].

 

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.57 La morte di Ariel

_Gocce di pioggia calde sulla sabbia._

 

Severino guardò sua madre venire presa a calci dal padre, la donna era piegata in due e gridava.

“Ti ho rapita solo per il tuo cognome, lurida cagna! Hai fatto abbastanza figli, sgualdrina!” gridò Armand. 

Ariel gridava di dolore, la schiuma si abbatteva sulla battigia, mischiandosi alla pioggia.

Severino si avvicinò alla madre, quando il padre la trafisse con una spada, il sangue lo schizzò. 

Il bambino si piegò in avanti, le accarezzò la guancia sentendo le lacrime bollenti di lei sotto le dita e inspirò l’odore del sangue. Scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente.

“Divertente! È come pioggia” gridò. La sua risata si confuse a quella del padre.

 

[107].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.58 Attesa eterna

 

_Amore, amore mio._

 

< Amore, amore mio. Come vorrei lenire il tuo dolore. Chi aspetti ogni notte? Stai attendendo il tuo Angelo della Musica? > si chiese Angelica. Era seduta sul letto a guardare Skull. Sebastiano le dava le spalle, accomodato sul davanzale della finestra e guardava fuori, fisso, il cielo illuminato da una falce di luna bianca.

Angelica si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

< Quando non ti starò accanto, aspetterai anche me? O ti dimenticherai che sono esistita? Mio marito dice che nemmeno a te interesserà il mio nome, un giorno > pensò. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e si stese nel letto, fingendo di dormire.

 

[103].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.59 Leone feroce

 

_Questa passione passata come fame ad un leone._

 

Un leone rachitico era intento a divorare una carcassa ai piedi del palazzo dei Vongola. I suoi denti affondavano nella carne, le sue fauci sporche di sangue, il suo corpo era annerito. Indossava un collare, largo, e i suoi occhi brillavano color brace. La sua figura era circondata da una pesante coltre di nuvola violetta.

Il giglio d’oro della famiglia Borbone era tatuato sulla sua zampa.

“I traditori della patria e dei Vongola vanno puniti. Ed io sono colui che lo fa” disse secco Skull, decapitando un’altra delle vittime con fare gelido.

< Uccidere per il mio re non è poca cosa come uccidere per un panettiere > pensò.

 

[109].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.60 Il leone dei Varia

 

_Dopo che ha divorato la sua preda ha abbandonato le ossa agli avvoltoi._

 

Skull strinse il collare del proprio leone e questo si ridusse, trasformandosi in una gattina dalla pelliccia grigia sporca di sangue. Rimise la sua box arma nella scatola e se la legò alla cintola. Si allontanò da ciò che rimaneva dei cadaveri: delle ossa candide, completamente spolpate, su cui si stavano posando degli avvoltoi.

Scosse le spalle e si allontanò a passo di carica.

< La mia fedeltà e la mia vita con Angelica convivono. Lei sembra aver accettato il mio lavoro ed è il filo sottile che mi permette di non venire travolto dalla follia che questi gesti feroci mi obbligano a fare > pensò.

 

[106].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.61 Chi eravamo noi

_Tu non ricordi, ma eravamo noi._

 

Angelica scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo, congiungendo le mani al seno.

“Quindi, fammi capire, tu lo corteggiavi in tutti i modi e lui non ci arrivava?” chiese.

Skull annuì, era intento ad aiutarla a fare delle polpette, le loro mani s’intrecciavano nella carne tritata, che stavano impastando insieme agli altri ingredienti.

“Esatto! Era bello, fascinoso, muscoloso, ma tonto. Sai che era pure convinto che fossi ‘una ragazza’ davvero? L’ennesimo nella mia vita con problemi di sessualità” spiegò.

“Oh, assurdo. E alla fine lo hai conquistato?” chiese Angelica.

“Assolutamente no, era totalmente asessuato. Sempre se non eri G Scoglio” scherzò Sebastiano.

 

[102].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.62 _Under the rain_

 

_Noi due abbracciati fermi nella pioggia,_

_mentre tutti correvano al riparo._

 

Skull era ritto in piedi davanti Angelica, guardandola negli occhi. Lei era sulle punte dei piedi, i loro sguardi s’intrecciavano. 

I compaesani intorno gridavano e correvano via, cercando riparo dalla tempesta. Il vento li sferzava e la pioggia gelida colava lungo i loro corpi.

Attesero che la strada fosse deserta, rigagnoli d’acqua scivolavano tra i sanpietrini.

Skull si piegò in avanti, tenendola abbracciata a sé. Le loro labbra si unirono, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, le salive si confusero.

Il trucco si era sciolto dal viso di Skull, la pittura blu dei suoi capelli si era sciolta lasciando intravede le ciocche dorate.

 

[106].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap. 63 Amanti della pioggia

 

_…e il nostro amore è polvere da sparo …_

 

L’acqua si portò via le lenti a contatto che Sebastiano aveva perso. Le sue iridi color dell’oro come i capelli brillavano. La luce della luna si rifletteva sulle superfici bagnate, facendole risplendere di riflessi argentei. 

I capelli biondi di Angelica le ricadevano lungo le spalle sottili, la giovane era intenta a tremare per il freddo.

“Vuoi entrare?” chiese Skull, riprendendo fiato alla fine del bacio.

Angelica negò con il capo.

< Se ci scoprisse chiunque, sarebbe la fine. Il nostro amore è come la polvere da sparo che lui utilizza per i suoi scavi o per i suoi esperimenti alchemici > pensò.

“Voglio rimanere con te” rispose.

 

[107].

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap. 64 Il momento

 

_Il tuono è solo un battito di cuore…_

 

Un tuono risuonò tutt’intorno e Angelica gemette, ricadendo in avanti. 

Skull la sostenne.

“Che succede?” chiese, con voce preoccupata. Il battito accelerato del suo cuore gli rimbombò nelle orecchie.

“Chiama mio marito, mi si sono rotte le acque” gemette Angelica.

Skull annuì e la issò, prendendola in braccio.

“Ti porto a casa e ti metto a letto, poi chiamo Severino” disse.

< Qualcosa non va, non so cosa, ma qualcosa non va > pensò, mettendosi a correre.

Angelica si aggrappò con forza alla sua maglia nera.

Sebastiano correva, cercando di non cadere sulla strada bagnata, i capelli color dell’oro gli gocciolavano.

 

[101].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap. 65 Parto

_… e il lampo illumina senza rumore…_

 

Skull teneva la mano di Angelica nella propria, la vide pallida nel letto, le gambe di lei erano sporche di sangue.

“Resisti, ti prego, resisti” la supplicò.

Angelica gli stringeva la mano, tra le grida, il viso era cadaverico e teneva gli occhi stretti.

“Spingi, spingi!” gridò Skull. Le lasciò andare la mano e si mise davanti a lei, aprendole di più le gambe.

< Non è andato a cercare davvero la levatrice, la sta lasciando morire > pensò.

“Spingi!” ordinò.

Il lampo illuminò la stanza, mentre, con un lungo ululato, Angelica riusciva a spingere fuori la testa del bambino.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap. 66 La morte di Angelica

 

_… e la mia pelle è carta bianca per il tuo racconto,_

 

Skull prese il bambino tra le braccia, era sporco di sangue e piangeva, dimenando i piedini, aveva un unico ciuffetto bianco. 

“È bellissimo” sussurrò, cullandolo.

Angelica gli sorrise a fatica.

“De-devi… proteggerlo…” esalò.

Skull corrugò la fronte.

< Se lo lascio qui, Severino lo ucciderà, però… ufficialmente non è figlio mio, ma di un Vongola > pensò.

“Lo renderò boss dei Vongola” giurò.

Angelica gli sorrise.

“Sono così bianca che sembro la pagina bianca di uno dei tuoi racconti” esalò con un filo di voce. Si abbandonò sul letto e, mentre la pioggia ticchettava sul vetro, lei esalava l’ultimo respiro.

 

[100].

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap. 67 La tomba della panettiera

 

_ma scrivi tu la fine._

 

Skull s’inginocchiò davanti alla tomba di Angelica, le ginocchia gli affondarono nel terreno fangoso. Le gocce di pioggia gli scivolavano lungo la schiena, facendolo tremare, i suoi occhi erano arrossati, strinse la pietra aguzza che teneva nella mano fino a tagliarsi la pelle. Utilizzò la punta, lungo cui colava il suo sangue, per incidere il nome di lei sulla pietra della lapide, sopra la frase già riportata: “Qui giace la poco amata moglie del panettiere”.

“Qui scrivo la fine” gemette Skull, mentre le sue lacrime si mischiavano alla pioggia. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò la testa sulla lapide, singhiozzando.

 

[100].

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap. 68 Giuramento di morte

 

_Io sono pronto._

 

“Il figlio maledetto di mia moglie governa sui Vongola. Io so con certezza che non è figlio mio” disse Severino.

“Io sono pronto a ucciderlo. 

Sono, inoltre, convinto che mia sorella ti abbia tradito con un demone, non con un uomo. O lei non sarebbe morta di parto per dare alla luce un bambino così inquietante e debole. Perciò quel bambino è il figlio di un demone” disse Davide. Si piegò in avanti e guardò suo figlio Damiano in viso. “Anzi, sarai tu, mio unico erede, a ucciderlo. La tua fiamma della tempesta lo spazzerà via”.

Il bambino annuì, la pioggia gli rigava il viso.

 

[105].


End file.
